The War
The War, also known as the War that Divides the Galaxy, the Last War Human Fight or the Great War is a intergalactic military conflict between the Humankind Empire of Abh and the Four Nations Alliance which has been taking place since Imperial Calendar year 952. The direct triggers of the war are the ambush on Gosroth and the occupation of Sufugnoff Marquessdom by the United Mankind. Until Imperial Calendar year 959, the military casualties are estimated to be over ten millions, excluding civilian deaths. There are two camps in the war, the Humankind Empire of Abh and the Four Nations Alliance. The Four Nations Alliance declares war on the Empire with a false casus belli that Gosroth attacks their scout ship. The statement is proved incorrect by the logbook of Gosroth and therefore the Federation of Hania remains neutral initially while they claim to stay in the Nova Sicily Treaty Structure. Then the alliance is called Three Nations Alliance. In Imperial Calendar year 959, a coup is staged in the Federation of Hania and they soon ambush Kryv Kingdom and head for Abriel Earldom currently. The story of Crest of the Stars, Banner of the Stars series are mainly based on the War. It is about two main character Jinto and Lafiel how to survive the war since they meet on patrol ship Gosroth. It is also considered the setting of the War is very similar to the Peloponnesian War between Sparta and Athens. Causes Planer space Completion of Milky Way Map Since the discovery of the planar space, countries use it to explore news systems and colonize them. It provides resources and rooms for the blooming population. Around the Imperial Year 940, the Empire controls most of the 12th ring and in the Imperial Calendar Year 945, the Empire discovers the Hyde system. Located at the far end of the ring-shaped Ilysr Kingdom, the Hyde system soon is annexed by the empire. The Sord Hyde is believed to be the last explorable sord on the map of the Milky Way Gates. It symbolizes the end of exploration of human over the Milky Way Gates. New Gates Systems A theory hypothesizes that there are new gates systems, besides the Milky Way Gates, on the planar space. The systems consist of many new sords, which lead to other galaxies on the normal space. That is, one gate system on the planar space represents one galaxy on the normal space. If the theory is proven correct, it will lead to the immigration of human to other galaxies, which means there are more resources and rooms. Astrography of the Ilsyr Kingdom The Ilsyr Kingdom occupies the entire 12th ring. Due to its ringed shape, the Empire encircles the inner rings and thus earns the title of Abh Wrist. If a country organizes an exploration to the outer part of the Milky Way Gates, the explorer ship must start from the 12th ring, the Ilsyr Kingdom. It is because of the theoretical time-space bubble range limitation. Therefore, the only nation that is able to launch such an exploration, is the Empire. However, the Empire are not currently keen on it, while, the United Mankind and the other nation concerns about the galaxies exploration and they urge the Empire the access of the Ilysr Kingdom. But, it is exactly out the law, that it states that all ships travelled on the imperial territory must be owned by the Emperor. The Empire refuses their demand. It is obvious that the four nations have to open the border with force. Ideological differences Genetic engineering Due to religious and moral reasons, the United Mankind bans gene manipulation, from head to toes. After annexing a country or occupying a system, where people are genetically modified, they will force them not to reproduce or replicate anymore. For example, Sylesians in the Sylesia Republic, who never grow older after 20 years old, are not allowed to manipulate their genes anymore. Moreover, genetically modified people are heavily discriminated in the United Mankind. For instance, Cyte cannot get promoted because of his affiliation as Shirejian. During the wandering period, Abhs sold their logbook to others. It records Abh history of being biobots and the destruction of the Mother City Toyoashihara. The logbook is later destroyed in an incident since the King of the Ship at that time considered their history as an obstacle to trade. People who know that Abhs are biobots will not deal with them. Those logbooks which are sold before fell into the hand of the United Mankind. The United Mankind exploits it as a propaganda against the Empire. On the other hand, for the biological Abhs in the Abh Empire, their next generation must be genetically manipulated. This is because their genes are very delicate and unstable. If their children are naturally fertilized, their genes will break down or damage. Obviously, should Abhs be not allowed to process genetic modification, they will be extinct within no more than 500 hundreds years. The children of the de jure Abhs, the physical landers who are made Abhs by becoming a peerage or a knight, must be changed into biological Abhs. While the normal landers are free to choose to modify the genes of their next generation for the cause of youth or immortality. However, they are not allowed to own a spatial sensory organ, as it is a symbol of an Abh. Democratism Since the unification of mankind on their home planet Earth, democracy has become to be the political system of choice for most human societies. Nations have become to be ruled by the people in the form of republics. Among the remaining great nations, the United Mankind is the most ideal driven nation. The people of the United Mankind are proud of their system for freedom, and the wellbeing of the people. The laws passed in the United Mankind are testament of their commitment to these ideals. For example, smoking has been outlawed for over two hundred years at the time of Imperial Calendar year 952. For sometime, the United Mankind had been acting as a police force within the human sphere of influence. The United Mankind provided aid and education inside and outside their borders. Their last great success was their participation in the Sylesian war. The very fact of the Abh being created for slavery and their conquest of nations without interstellar capability had always been seen unkindly by the citizen of the United Mankind. As a result of these, the remaining nations have come together to unit in their common goal of eliminating the Humankind Empire of Abh threat and liberating the landers in the Empire. Free Trade In the Abh Empire, only the lords are allowed to trade and commercial activities are confined into the border. In other words, systems in the empire trades with each other through their peerages. On top of that, the franchise of trade in the Empire is binded with the imperial law. On the other hand, the United Mankind gain income from her economy and trade with other three countries. As the territory of the Humankind Empire of Abh is vast, they foresees a huge market in the Empire. Furthermore, The United Mankind intends to use soft power to influence the Empire. Having 8 sords and being the heart of transportation, Lakfakalle is also the desire of the United Mankind. Failed the wish of the United Mankind, the Empire only has seven open ports and close its border and Lakfakalle. As the Empire is keeping sole sovereign and isolation policy, other nations have to trade via the seven ports which do not give much returns. Establishment of the Four Nations Alliance Power Operation Heracles and Operation Amphitryon Sord Keish 193 and Sord Suivu 882 Plan Chronology Imperial Calendar Year 952 Imperial Calendar Year 953 and 954 Imperial Calendar Year 955 Defence of Aptic System Battle of Sord Aptic Imperial Calendar Year 956 Imperial Calendar Year 959 test